Crossroads
by Xx Margot xX
Summary: Skye Kimiko, a first class vampire, enrolls at Yokai Acedemy. There, she meets Tsukune Aono, the lone human at the school. Along with her friends Zen, Damian, and Mizuko, she gets caught up with the whole Rosario Vampire gang and their adventures. Can she survive the dangers of the school while facing drama at the same time? OCs with original characters. Based off the S2 manga.
1. Chapter 1

_**Test 1: Yokai Academy**_

The bus cruised down the winding streets of Tokyo, Japan. It was a pleasantly warm day, birds singing, children eating ice cream, and a nearby lake shimmered in the sunlight.

Skye enjoyed the world outside the bus, even if it was the world of humans. She had lived among humans her whole life and found them amusing and not terrifying like other monsters thought. She watched this world pass by through the window. Sakura trees passed by her window in a pink blur.

How long have I been on this bus, she wondered. She unzipped her suitcase and grabbed her cell phone. Her chibi bat charm smiled happily at her while it swung from a string.

"Oh, only a half an hour," she mumbled then placed her phone back in her suitcase.

Skye glanced around the bus. She was on the left side, just four seats away from the front. There was only on other person on the bus, and he was all the way in the front, on the right side. The boy stared out the window calmly, sort of dazed. He had short brown hair and pale skin, his eyes a chocolate brown. He must've been a sophomore or something. He definitely was a year older than Skye.

"A letter from a friend, boy?" the bus driver asked.

A letter? Skye didn't see a letter.

"Y-Yes, sir, why do you ask?" the boy said nervously.

Skye stared at the bus driver. He was kind of creepy with round glowing eyes and a cigar in his mouth. His wide grin showed slightly jagged teeth, which creeped Skye out even more. The boy seemed creeped out about the bus driver too.

The bus driver was quiet. He didn't even bother to answer the boy's question.

Then the bus suddenly entered a tunnel.

A vortex of different colors swirled around the bus. The boy has seen this mysterious tunnel that leads to the monster world before, so he wasn't quite surprised. Skye, on the other hand, was mystified. She had never seen such a beautiful display of colors.

"You better keep your guard up," the bus driver said, snapping Skye back to reality. They boy watched the bus driver quizzically.

"Or it could cost you your life." The creepy driver turned towards Skye and the boy, his eyes glowing blank.

"They fixed up the Yokai Academy _buildings_, but it's still the same _school_!"

The bus then drove through a flash of light.

* * *

The boy and Skye walked off the bus with their bags. The boy watched as the bus drove away while Skye looked at the scene around her. Dead trees surrounded a long narrow walkway leading to the school. Near a tall dead willow was a scare crow like thing, with a pumpkin for a head and a cape. There was a long paper attached to the front that read "Bus Schedule." Skye really didn't pay attention to the schedule.

Skye turned and saw the boy walking down the narrow pathway. Should I follow him, she asked herself. She watched the crows fly from the tree, then she started after the boy.

"Wait up," she called.

They boy turned and smiled. "You're that girl from the bus."

"Yeah, my name's Skye Kimiko."

"Tsukune Aono," he said extending his hand.

Skye shook his hand and they continued walking. Tsukune held the letter closely to his heart. I can't wait to see everyone again, he thought. Especially Moka.

"So you're a sophomore?" Skye asked to relieve the silence. "Yup. That's why the bus driver knows me."

Skye frowned. "He didn't seem to know you."

Tsukune smiled and said,"Oh, but he does. He helped my friends and I a lot last year."

"Interesting."

They continued walking along the trail in silence. They eventually came up to the school, only to find a small group of people yelling.

Tsukune searched among the group to hopefully find any familiar faces. Then he saw a flash of pink, and his eyes lit up, filled with excitement and happiness.

"Moka?"

Moka Akashiya turned around gracefully, her long pink hair flowing in the breeze.

"Tsu... Tsukune?"

Skye stood a few feet to Tsukune's right, watching the scene unfold. The girl, Moka, smiled happily at Tsukune.

Either that's his girlfriend, or a really close friend, Skye thought.

The two talked for a moment, then a little girl came up out of nowhere and started talking to them. She was wearing a witch costume. It's not even Halloween, Skye thought. Maybe she is a witch?

Yukari Sendo stared up at Tsukune, her pointed hat slightly blocking her vision. Oh, Tsukune, she thought, it's so good to see you, and Moka again. Yukari's thoughts were scattered by a loud noise.

"Hey! Tsukune!"

Moka, Yukari, Tsukune, and Skye turned and saw Kurumu Kurono charging down the path. Within seconds, her arms were wrapped around Tsukune, her grip pulling him into one of her smothering hugs.

"I missed you so much," Kurumu shouted while tightening her hug.

Moka, Yukari, and Skye stared in surprise and annoyance. Moka and Yukari were use to their friend smothering Tsukune, so it was never a surprise to them. But Skye has never seen anything like that happen before. Not ever. Monster women must be more flirtatious than human women, she thought.

Tsukune struggled against Kurumu's hug. He knew that at any moment, he would pass out from lack of air to his lungs. Suddenly a kunai rammed into Kurumu's forehead. Blood splirted out from the wound as the kunai melted away.

"Keep your distance, Kurumu. Tsukune is my turf."

Tsukune looked to his left and saw Mizore Shirayuki squatting behind a bush, holding another kunai.

"It's been a while, Tsukune," she said.

"Um... How long have you been behind that bush?" Tsukune looked at Skye. She was even more confused than Tsukune.

"Who're all these girls?" Skye asked him.

"My friends," he said almost nervously.

Kurumu's eyes flared with anger as she took a fighting stance.

"How dare you come between me and my Tsukune?"

Mizore locked her wrists together in front of her face. Her fingers grew long and cold, her normal fighting weapons.

"Bring it on, Balloon Girl! Give me an excuse to reduce the competition."

Tsukune and Skye stood between the two arguing girls, holding out their arms in protest as Moka and Yukari stood back and watched.

"Hold it guys," Tsukune said. "Let's not fight on our first day back."

"He's right!" Skye cut in, trying to help. "Can't you hold off on the fighting?"

"Who's this?" Kurumu said eyeing Skye.

"You got _another_one?" Mizore said to Tsukune.

Another what, Skye asked herself.

"Never mind her," Kurumu yelled. "You're so dead, Mizore!"

They both lunged forward.

Tsukune panicked and pushed Skye out of their way. The two girls clashed as Skye landed on the ground. Tsukune screamed as a kunai slashed his forehead.

"Oops," Kurumu and Mizore said.

* * *

**Well, I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter! This story basically takes place during Rosario+Vampire Season II in the manga. I just added my OC character into it and a few other characters. This makes the story a whole lot more fun! Plus I've added my own things in there too. For example, later on you'll hear another character talking about "Vampire Classes". This is something I've made up. And not to mention "The Heroes" thing. That is also made up. So please, I hope you enjoy this story! You won't believe what happens next! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Test 2: Reunion_**

Zen Origa watched as Tsukune was helped to the infirmary. Ten minutes before school started and somebody already got hurt, she thought. A school of monsters can't be a good thing.

She waited until the noise died down before walking towards the crowd. Suddenly, she noticed a familiar face. Zen ran through the crowd of people. She came up to

Skye Kimiko and covered her eyes from behind. Skye yelped in surprise at the sudden blindness.

"Who's there?" she said struggling.

"Guess who?" Zen said cheerfully.

Skye immediately recognized the voice. She grabbed Zen's hands and pulled them from her eyes. Skye turned and saw Zen smiling back at her.

"Oh, my God, Zen!"

Skye embraced her old friend in a tight hug. After a moment, Skye pulled away and examined her friend.

"I haven't seen you since last summer," she said.

"I know, it's been a while," Zen smiled.

A white ferret came out of nowhere and jumped onto Skye's shoulder, rubbing his furry face against her cheek.

"Hi, Draco," she giggled. Draco squeaked happily.

"He says he missed you too," Zen said.

"How can you understand what he's saying?"

Zen held out her arm and Draco effortlessly leaped onto her shoulder. He sat down on her shoulder and watched Skye with happy eyes.

"He's my transformer ferret. He can only be understood by his master."

"Fair enough," Skye said. "Still, I wish I knew what he was saying."

Zen laughed and scratched Draco's head in between the ears, just how he liked it "What was that fight all about?" she asked.

"Some girls fighting over this sophomore guy," Skye answered. "I'm not sure why though."

"Maybe we'll find out later."

Draco squeaked and poked Zen's face. She laughed.

"You can say that again."

Skye still had no idea what the ferret was saying, and she had a feeling she didn't want to know.

Chimes sounded in the distance, and people started walking inside the academy.

"That must be our bell," Zen said.

"Then let's get to class."

The trio walked into the school. Skye pulled out her class schedule and looked at first name.

"Ms. Nekonome?" she said.

"I have her first hour, too," Zen said.

"But _Neko_nome? Some kind of cat person?"

"Or it could just be a name."

"You're probably right."

They came to room 2-1 after searching the school. They sat near the back of the class. Skye looked over at Zen. Draco was still perched on her shoulder. I wonder if the staff allow animals, Skye wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Test 3: The Heroes**_

Skye, Zen, and Draco listened to the various conversations around them. All the conversations only seemed to be about these certain people called "The Heroes." Skye turned towards Zen.

"Who're those people?"

" 'The Heroes?' " Zen said. "You never heard the story?"

Skye shook her head. "Can you please tell me?"

Zen nodded. "Sure."

Skye and Draco leaned in closely so that they could hear Zen over the loud noise.

"Do you remember hearing about the 'Great Yokai Attack?' " Zen started.

"Well, I've heard about it, but I never knew the story behind it."

"Well, they say a spy infiltrated the school grounds during the school festival last year. The spy was carrying the Lilith Mirror."

Skye remembered reading about the Lilith Mirror. Revealing a persons true nature, be they monster or human.

"You already know what that mirror can do, right?"

"Yes," Skye said nodding.

"Well that spy released the spirit of the mirror, and she flew around the school, revealing almost everyones true nature. They say the spy was really a client of Hitomi Ishigami, a former art teacher at the school."

"Former?"

"She was fired because she was caught abducting students."

"Oh, not a really good teacher," Skye said.

Zen shook her head and patted Draco's head.

"I know right? Now, anyway, they say that seven people came out of no where and defeated Ishigami. They retrieved the Lilith Mirror and restored balance to the school. If they didn't stop Ishigami, there would be no Yokai Academy."

How interesting, Skye thought with a smile.

"So the seven people are called 'The Heros?' "

"Yes," Zen answered.

"What're their names?"

"No one knows," Zen said looking at Draco. He clicked and squeaked.

"True," Zen said to her furry friend,"but rumor has it that one of the seven was a powerful, first class vampire."

"No kidding?"

Zen shook her head. "Nope."

The bell rang, and the people around them quieted down. A tall woman walked into the classroom. Her blond hair was cut short and she wore a necklace with a bell attached to it.

"Hello, class," she said cheerfully. "I'm Ms. Nekonome, your homeroom teacher, as some of you already know. This year, we have half freshman and half sophomores, so I thought that I should introduce myself properly."

Excellent, Skye thought sarcastically.

"First of all, welcome back to fabulous Yokai Academy!"

Everyone in the room cheered and clapped. Zen and Skye just watched.

Ms. Nekonome explained all the rules to the class. Skye listened carefully, and Zen zoned out here and there. Zen really didn't want to listen to a teacher rant unless it involved humor.

Later, near the end of class, everyone walked about the classroom, talking to other people. Skye looked to her left and saw Tsukune with Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari surrounding him. Mizore was hiding behind her desk a row over. What a strange girl, Skye thought.

She looked over at Zen and saw her playing with Draco. She decided not to bother them.

Skye stood up and walked over to Tsukune. Zen watched her friend carefully.

"Hi," Skye said shyly.

Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu turned their heads towards Skye.

"Oh, hi, Skye," Tsukune said.

"Who's this?" Yukari asked.

"It's _another_girl who wants to take Tsukune away," Kurumu shouted.

She lunged at him and hugged him tightly. Tsukune repeated "ow" multiple times before Kurumu finally let go of him.

"We just meet, that's all," Skye said defensively.

"So, you two are _friends_?" Mizore said popping up out of nowhere. She nearly gave Skye a heart attack.

"Yes, I'm not trying to 'steal' or 'take' him away."

The whole group sighed. Skye looked over at Zen, and she shrugged.

What am I getting into? Skye thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Test 4: Girl Frenzy**_

When school was over, Skye and Zen looked for their dorms. Not surprisingly, they were roommates. Skye sat down on her bed and unloaded her belongings.

This is home, she thought while looking around.

Zen threw her bag next to her bed. Draco jumped off her shoulder and plopped onto the bed. He sighed and drifted off to sleep, snoring up a storm.

"Such a silly ferret," Skye commented.

Zen looked at her cell phone. Just past three thirty. She turned and headed for the door.

"Zen, where are you going?" Skye asked.

"I'm going to explore the school," she said. "You wanna come?"

"No, thanks. I'm going to stay here and unpack."

Zen shrugged. "Alright. Suit yourself."

She walked out the door and started for the main building. She came up to a vending machine and looked at its contents. Finally, she spotted what she was looking for. She pulled out the spare change from her pocket and deposited it into the machine. The machine dropped a can of tomato juice into the small bucket under the pictures of drinks. Zen grabbed it and snapped the cap off.

"Well, it's not blood," she said out loud,"but it's good enough."

She finished the juice and threw the can away. That's when she noticed Kurumu Kurono running towards the woods.

"Now where's blue hair going?"

After thinking it over for a moment, Zen decided to follow Kurumu. She followed Kurumu deep into the woods. Finally, they came to a small clearing. Tsukune and Moka were in the middle, talking to each other.

Kurumu became enraged. Her bat-like wings sprouted from her back and she took off. Zen hid behind a tree and watched with great interest.

Tree roots exploded around Moka while Kurumu flew down and snatched Tsukune away. They landed in a tree and yelled at each other. Moka broke free from the tree roots and ran towards a tombstone. She grabbed it and pulled it from the ground. She swung it around and slammed it into the tree Tsukune and Kurumu were in.

The tree snapped and fell over. Kurumu landed on her feet, but was immediately knocked down by a falling tree branch. Moka caught Tsukune in her arms and smiled brightly. Tsukune just looked confused and kind of scared.

Zen watched from behind the tree. This is painfully ridiculous, she thought. How could this one guy be so important?

Tsukune and Moka were about to walk away when ice crawled up Moka's leg, trapping her against another tombstone. Mizore Shirayuki walked up to Tsukune and grapped his shirt. She turned and started to drag him away. Moka struggled against the ice, staring angrily at Mizore. She grabbed the tombstone and pulled it out of the ground. She tossed the tombstone at Mizore, barely missing Tsukune. Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand and ran off with him. Kurumu and Mizore emerged from the reckages with scrapes and bruises, but with no further damage.

Zen turned away from the scene and started walking back to the dorms. Well, that was entertaining, she thought. Girls are fecking crazy though.

She was almost back to her dorm room when a sudden feeling of fear washed over her.

Zen never got scared. Only in serious situations and in the presence of a higher class vampire. She knew that she wasn't in trouble, and she recognized the demonic aura.

Zen looked at the sky. The normal deep purple was now a blood red. It is a vampire, she realized.

* * *

Skye unpacked her things and started making dinner as soon as Zen left. Draco watched as she cooked. He jumped from the bed and leaped onto Skye's shoulder. He grabbed her lips and tugged them gently. Since other people couldn't understand him, Draco had to find another way to tell people that he was hungry.

"I'll feed you as soon as I'm done with this," Skye giggled.

She patted his head and continued cooking. Skye wasn't a very good cook, but she managed just fine. Zen was way better at making food than her.

Suddenly Skye felt an evil aura pass over her. She shivered and looked around.

"Draco, did you feel that?"

The ferret nodded and pointed towards the window. Skye walked to it and looked outside. The sky was blood red, and the evil aura made sense.

"There's another vampire around here," she said.

* * *

Zen followed the demonic aura to another clearing, only to find Tsukune lying on the ground. Then she looked up and saw Moka. It was Moka alright, but it wasn't her.

Her pink hair was now silver, and her eyes glowed red. Her voice was deeper, more woman like, more mature.

Split personalities, Zen concluded. She wasn't the innocent, timid looking girl she was before. Obviously, she's a first class vampire. How interesting. Another vampire on campus.

Zen noticed that Moka's Rosario wasn't around her neck like usual, but in Tsukune's hand.

So that's it. That rosario keeps her powers locked away. Not your typical vampire. Most first class vampires know how to control their powers. She must be one of those special ones where they need their powers looked away. She must be very powerful.

Zen turned and started for the dorms again. The evil aura eventually faded away, and Zen thought over the events of her first day at Yokai Academy.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Test 5: The Fourth Vampire_**

The next day was the freshman class initiation ceremony. Skye and Zen made their way to the auditorium, making small talk among themselves. Zen decided not to mention Moka vampire side to Skye. Why even bother?

Skye stopped and looked up. Zen looked up too.

"What Are you looking at?" she asked.

"Look!"

Skye pointed up as a black shape flew across the sky. It disappeared into the trees and a huge crash echoed across the school.

"What the hell was that?" Zen mumbled.

Draco appeared on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Oh, are you sure?"

Draco nodded.

"What did he say?" Skye asked.

"He said that that was the headmaster's pet."

Skye raised an eyebrow. "And how would a ferret know this?"

"I don't know. He knows a lot of things."

The ferret nodded.

"Oh, alright then."

That's when an oranged haired girl ran past them, almost knocking over Skye.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

The girl turned and smiled, still running.

"Sorry!" she yelled over her shoulder. A small bat flew over and landed on the girls shoulder.

"That was random," Skye said.

"Her bumping into you or the bat?"

"Both."

They continued towards the auditorium. After the very long and very boring ceremony, Skye walked out into the hallway of the school by herself. She stared at the map in her hand carefully, not really watching where she was going.

She accidentally bumped into someone, dropping the map. She sure silently and reached for the slip of paper, only to see another hand grab it.

"Is this yours, miss?"

Skye looked up at the boy. He had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. He was frowning, but he didn't show any anger or disgust.

"Yes, thank you," Skye said taking the map.

They boy nodded then walked pass her, disappearing around the corner.

Man he was cute and mysterious, she thought heading to her first hour.

* * *

Kokoa Shuzen walked into Ms. Nekonome classroom a few minutes after the first bell. It wasn't her regular first hour class, but she wanted to check it out. To see if her sister was there.

Koko sat down in an empty desk behind another girl. Koko decided to take a chance. She tapped the other girl's shoulder. Kurumu turned and saw a freshman smiling at her.

"Can I help you?" she snapped.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Moka Akashiya," Koko said.

Kurumu turned completely around in her seat. "You're Moka's friend?"

"You can say that."

Kurumu smiled at the girl. "She'll be here soon."

"Who's the kid?" Mizore asked as she popped out of nowhere.

"She's a freshman," Kurumu said. "Isn't she cute?"

"In a little kid way."

This is easier than I thought it would be, Koko thought.

Yukari walked up to Kurumu, Mizore, and Koko and talked with them as Skye watched.

"I didn't see her in class yesterday," Zen said, sitting down in her seat. Draco sat on the desk and looked around, smiling his ferret smile.

"She must be visiting or something," Skye replied.

Suddenly Mocha burst into the room, Tsukune followed behind her.

"That girl is hunting me!" she yelled.

"Hey, Moka, look it's a freshman," Kurumu said, distracting everyone from Moka out burst.

"Isn't she cute?" Yukari added. "For a freshman, that is."

Koko looked at Moka and smiled sweetly.

"Found you."

"Koko..." Moka mumbled. "What Are you-"

"It's that guy!" Koko said standing up. "He has the tastiest blood. I'm glad that you know him."

Moka stood in front of Tsukune defensively. Koko stopped and stared at her curiously.

"Leave my friends alone, Koko," Moka said. "Oh, come on, Moka! You know that I'm only here for you."

Koko grabbed a desk by its legs and lifted it up. The small bat on her shoulder extended its wings and flew above her.

"This might get ugly," Zen mumbled.

Koko raised the desk above her head and threw it at Moka, screaming,"Die, Moka, die!"

"What's she doing?" Tsukune shouted, jumping to the left.

"I told you," Moka shouted back,"she's after me!"

Koko grabbed the desk and swung it at Moka several times, missing her target. At the last swing, the desk tapped Moka foot, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Die," Koko yelled raising the desk again.

"Moka!" Tsukune ran in front of Koko as she brought the desk down. The desk slammed into Tsukune's head, knocking him out instantly. He fell to the floor, blood oozing from his head.

"Oh, man," Koko said kneeling over him. "That really connected, huh? You okay?"

She leaned in closer and caught a hint of his blood. Oh, so sweet, she thought. She leaned over and licked his blood stained cheek. Kurumu came up and punched Koko in the face, sending Koko crashing into a row of desks.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurumu screamed.

Koko's bat came to her worriedly. She patted his head to reassure him.

"Now you've done it," Koko snarled.

"Bring it on, kid. IT should be easy to take you down," Kurumu said.

Koko stood up as Moka intervene.

"No, Kurumu, don't!"

"And why not?"

"Because Koko is my sister!"

Everyone looked at her in surprise. Skye, Zen, and Draco watched.

"Your sister?"

Koko looked around and headed towards the door. "I have to leave. See you around."

She walked out of the classroom and everything was quiet.

* * *

"Okay, Moka, start explaining," Kurumu said.

It was lunch time and everyone(including Skye and Zen) was gathered around Moka. They had a few questions to ask her.

"Yeah, you do," Mizore said. "Now start explaining."

Skye stood next to Tsukune, holding a wet towel to his bleeding forehead. She had to help somehow. Zen decided to stay. It was becoming a whole lot more interesting with these people, she thought. "Her name is Koko Shuzen," Moka started. "We're the youngest of four sisters. We've got different mothers, but when we were little, we lived together. My memories of that time are kind of hazy, but I do remember that we fought every single day. This was before my powers got sealed by this Rosario, so I never lost. Not once. She always said 'I'll beat you someday, Moka.' Then I told her that I was going to move with my mother in the human world. 'If I have to chase you to the ends of the earth, I'll beat you someday for sure!' And of course, she wasn't all talk. Even after I moved to the human world, Koko kept coming to challenge me. She wouldn't give up! Even after my powers were sealed. I couldn't fight very well anymore, so all I could do was run from her."

The others stared at her for a few moments, until Kurumu spoke up.

"Wait a sec. You mean the only reason she enrolled here was sibling rivalry?"

"Her persistence is inspiring..." Zen added.

"Haven't you told her you can't release the seal on your own?" Skye asked while throwing the bloody towel away.

"Tons of times," Moka replied. "But it's no use! She thinks if she keeps provoking me, eventually I'll transform and fight back."

"Annoying little pest," Mizore said. "Want me to encase her in ice?"

"Hey! That's my little sister you're talking about!"

What's Mizore thinking, Skye thought. How can encasing Koko in ice help at all?

"I wonder..." Tsukune said. "Are you sure beating you is all she's after?"

Moka turned to face him.

"This morning she saved me when I was in danger. I thought that she was really nice. I wonder if there's more to this than just..."

He trailed off, lost in his own thoughts. Moka looked down at the people passing by.

"Thanks for your concern, but forget it. This is between us. I'll handle Koko on my own."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Test 6: Sibling Rivalry_**

After school, Moka walked about a mile away from the school and came to a clearing. Koko was there waiting for her.

"Ha," Koko laughed,"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you couldn't run away forever. So you're finally gonna fight me?"

Moka looked at her feet as she spoke.

"I don't have a choice. If I let you go on like this, you'll keep getting other people mixed up in out business."

She stared at her feet and remembered this morning, when Koko had struck Tsukune with the desk. Moka looked at her sister.

"So before anything else can go wrong, we're ending this here and now."

"Yay, I'm so happy, thank you," Koko yelled, smiling.

She held out her hand and Batty flew in front of it. The bat's form began to change.

"I've been dreaming of this since the day you left," Koko beamed. "And after all this time, you better give it your best!"

Batty morphed into a giant mace and Koko grabbed it. She swung it at Moka and roughly missed. The ground rumbled and broke apart as a path of destruction was left by Koko's attack. Moka reached down and brabbed a broken tombstone, holding it as a weapon. Koko immediately knocked the tombstone from Moka's hands and held her mace at her sister's face.

"I...I can't go on, Koko," Moka gasped, trying to catch her breath. "I really did try my best but...you win."

"Wh-Why won't you fight me for real? Don't you understand how badly I was looking forward to his fight? Year after year after year, in that silent, empty house, not even anyone to fight with."

Moka watched as tears poured down Koko's face.

"How do you think I felt all that time?"

Koko tried to wipe away the tears, but they just kept coming. Moka felt sorry for her sister. She was all along for such a long time.

"I get it now, you're not mad, you're lonely!"

Koko turned and saw Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Skye and Zen standing behind her.

"Isn't that the real reason you're chasing her?" Skye asked kindly.

"Not to prove you're stronger," Tsukune added,"but to get her to pay attention to you."

Koko looked down as Moka stood up.

"You don't have to do that anymore," Tsukune continued. "You're both at the same school now. You can be together all the time."

"I'm so sorry," Moka said to her sister. "I didn't understand. All those times I ran away from you... We are sisters after all. Can we be friends again?"

Moka held out her hand to Koko. Koko just stared at it as more tears streamed down her face.

"That's not..."

Koko threw her mace up and swung it at Moka and Tsukune.

"That's not it!" she shouted. "I knew it, you don't get me at all!"

"That isn't the problem?" Kurumu shouted.

"But it sounded so insightful..." Skye mumbled.

"Don't give me this 'let's be friends' crap! I... I..."

Koko aimed her weapon at Moka and she threw the mace at her. There was a huge crash as a dust cloud formed.

"I HATE YOU!"

"Moka! Tsukune!"

The group stared at the scene in horror, thinking of the worst.

"Why don't you just," Koko continued,"die, Moka?"

Koko tightened her grip on the mace's handle and gritted her teeth, exposing her fangs. She was more angry than she had ever been.

Suddenly that anger turned to fear.

The ground beneath the giant mace rumbled as a dark aura surrounded the area. Koko's tears stopped falling.

"So, my little sister hates me," a mature voice said.

The mace lifted off the ground, reveaing Moka and Tsukune underneath it.

Moka's hair was now silver and her eyes glowed blood red. One fang poked out of her mouth as she smiled.

"Well, I don't care who you are," Moka said in her vampiric form. "If you want to fight me, you'd better learn your place!"

Moka threw up her left leg and kicked Koko, sending her flying. She crashed into a row of headstones as Moka landed on her feet. "Nice work, Tsukune," Moka said. "If you'd pulled off my Rosario even a second later, she might've had me. But now, stand back. Koko is a vampire too. She won't go down just like that."

Moka raised her hand to prevent Tsukune from getting any closer to her sister. Koko stood up as dark energy emittied off of her.

"M-Moka's kick wasn't enough?" Kurumu said.

"And this aura," Skye said. "It's like Moka's. All huge and dark."

The rocks around Koko began to float off the ground. Her hair flowed upwards as she growled.

"Bring it on, Koko," Moka said taking a stance. "It's been too long since we had a good fight. I'll play with you as long as you want."

Koko looked towards the sky and studdered. "My sister." She ran forward and hugged Moka, tears falling down her face. "My real sister!"

Everyone stared at the sisters in shock.

"What do you mean your 'real' sister?" Moka said blushing.

"I've missed you so much," Koko sobbed. "You're the one I wanted to see! Don't ever go away again!"

The group watched as Koko kept sobbing and Moka comforted her.

"So, Koko only likes the mean Moka?" Skye asked.

"Apparently so," Zen replied.

"And the reason she kept attacking was to get Moka to transform?" Tsukune added.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Zen said annoyed.

"Not exactly unconditional love," Kurumu said, ignoring Zen's reply.

"Wow," Mizore said. "And I thought one of them was trouble enough."

Everyone watched as the last school bell ran. The next day, all they could do was watch again as Moka was chased down the hall by Koko, her yelling at Moka to transform again.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Test 7: The News Club_**

During the school day, Skye and Zen learned that they had to join a school club. Over the next two days, a bunch of clubs will be looking for new members, so they'll have loads of choices.

"B-But Skye, I wanna join the Science Club!" Zen cried as she stared at the Science Club booth.

"No way!" Skye shouted. "There's no art or drawing club here and besides, I want you with me in the News Club. I'm not gonna be alone."

"But I don't want to be in that stupid club!"

"Too bad!"

Skye grabbed Zen's collar and pulled her away from the Science Club booth.

"Nooooo!" Zen cried. She tried to pull away from Skye's grip, but Skye's first class vampire strength surpassed her own. So she just gave up and let Skye drag her to the News Club booth.

"Hello there kids," Ms. Nekonome said to them. "Um... What's wrong with Zen?"

"Nothing, Ms. Nekonome. We would like to join your News Club."

"Splendid!" she said. She handed Skye an empty application. "You two sign here, please."

Skye nodded and signed both her and Zen's name, then she handed the paper back to Ms. Nekonome.

"Excellent! Now follow me."

Skye and Zen followed Ms. Nekonome down the hall to a room that had a sign above it that read "News Club." She opened the door and Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune were sitting at the table. Mizore, of course, was sitting underneath the table from the rest.

"Skye! Zen! What Are you two doing here?" Moka asked.

"We joined the News Club," Skye said smiling.

"I was forced," Zen mumbled, still sad about not joining the Science Club.

Kurumu laughed and Tsukune smiled, as if he were apologizing.

"Ahem, great news everybody," Ms. Nekonome started. "Thanks to our amazing effort last year, we've been awarded with our very own clubroom! Let's use our new headquarters to do an even better job this year!"

Ms. Nekonome smiled, her tailed twitched as she gave her speech.

Meanwhile, outside the clubroom, Koko pressed her hear against the door.

My sister's in a "News Club?" she thought. And these voices... Sounds like the same losers she was hanging out with this morning.

Now Koko understood. It was this club that has ruined her sister! She had to get Moka away from them, by force if she had to. Koko pushed open the door and yelled, "Excuse me!"

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Now what, Koko?" Kurumu said stretching. "Y'know, if you can't behave, you and I are gonna have a problem."

Koko went up to Kurumu. "A problem? You wanna know your problem?"

"I already do - you!"

"Don't make me laugh, twin peaks!"

"What?"

"Now come on guys," Skye said holding her palms up. "No fighting."

Koko grabbed Batty and threw him up into the air. "Batty, weaponize!"

The tiny bat transformed into the giant mace for a second time. "Vampires are a superior race! We can't waste our time on loser monsters." Koko was about to attack when Yukari burst into the room. "Heads up! We've gotta story!"

Nobody seemed to notice the mace fall on Koko head. All their attention was on Yukari. They all gathered around her as she told them of the story.

"A phantom attacker," Kurumu said.

"Still at large on the school grounds, too," Yukari added. "Look here."

She grabbed a laser pointer and shone the little red light on a map of the school. Several X's covered the map.

"All over campus," Yukari continued,"students are being attacked totally out of the blue. There are already twelve serious injuries and three students missing. They say the attacker is using a knife."

"A knife? That's horrible," Moka said.

"It's chaos out there," Kurumu added as she stared out the window.

"I wonder what happened to the missing students," Skye said. "Is the attacker kidnapping them? Or is he finishing them off somewhere else?"

And, like usual, Skye's words were ignored. Kurumu and Mizore started fighting over Tsukune again. Moka, Koko, and Zen just seemed like they didn't care. Not to mention Ms. Nekonome was sleeping. Another one of her cat naps.

This always happens to Skye. She speaks, but her voice is never heard. Even in this room filled with people, Skye was still alone. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table, making large cracks in the wood. Everyone looked at her. Even Kurumu and Mizore stopped fighting and looked.

"Why did you break the table?" Tsukune asked.

Skye didn't answer. She grabbed her backpack and stormed out the door.

"Skye? Where're you going?" Tsukune asked, smiling slightly.

Skye slammed the door, removing the smile from Tsukune's face.

"What's with her?" Kurumu asked. Everyone shrugged. Zen looked at the door. Whatever she's mad about, she thought, she'll get over it. It's not like I should be concerned about what she's going through.

Skye walked down the hallway, tears forming in her eyes. Nobody cares anymore, she thought. I'm all alone...

She turned a corner and bumped into someone. A tear slipped from her eye, and she quickly wiped it away.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said looking at the person. She was surprised to see the same boy she bumped into the other day.

"It's you," she mumbled.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her. "You look like you've been crying."

"Oh, uh..."

Shoot he noticed, she thought.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry."

The boy stared at her for a moment then smiled. "Well, okay. By the way, what's your name?"

Skye wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and smiled. "Skye Kimiko. And you?"

"I'm Damian Saki. Nice to meet you."

He smiled warmly and suddenly, Skye felt better. All her doubts washed away, and she realized that she was just over reacting. Thinking like that is never good for  
anyone's mental health.

"Hey, I was just about to go and get some lunch," Damian said. "You wanna join me?"

"Sure, that would be great," Skye nodded.

* * *

Back in the News Clubroom, Koko stared at the map.

"Shouldn't somebody catch this guy?"

"That's not the News Club's job exactly," Zen said.

Koko, completely ignoring Zen, said, "What's this little mark up here on the map?"

She pointed at a doubled triangle that was near the campus walls.

"Oh," Yukari said. "That's what's left of an underground dungeon."

"A dungeon?"

Koko seemed interested in this.

"Well," Yukari explained. "A long time ago, that was the maximum security prison for monsters who committed major crimes, like murdering someone at Yokai or in the Human World. Now it's just a ruin. But they say you can hear the moans of monsters who were imprisoned there. No one goes near it."

Maybe that's where they're hiding, Moka thought. "You think the phantom could be hiding there?" Kurumu laughed. "That's just stupid. Why would he do that?"

"Hmph, scared, huh?" Koko chuckled. "Can't blame you. A jiggle-girl like you wouldn't last one round with a phantom."

"You little..."

"That's actually not a bad place to hide," Zen said. "Yukari said that no one goes there. And there has to be millions of places to hide in a big dungeon like that. So it's almost perfect."

"Zen has a point," Tsukune said.

"Okay she does, but anyway," Koko continued,"You can watch though, Kurumu. My sister and I will wrap this up in no time."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Test 8: The Dungeon_**

Moka and Koko walked along the wall that outlined Yokai Academy. Batty flew overhead, watching them with that cute, chibi smile on his face. Koko twirled happily as she walked ahead.

"I feel so much better," she said. "I finally got you away from those bad influences. You better be careful, Moka. Hanging around with losers will turn you into a  
loser!"

"Koko," Moka gasped. "Don't say that! You're talking about my friends!"

Koko looked back at her sister and smiled. It was gonna be easier than Koko thought.

They kept walking along the wall until they came to the ruin.

"So this is the entrance to the underground dungeon, huh?" Koko said, fiddling with the chains on the door.

"It is pretty creepy..." Moka mumbled.

"Listen, Sis. There's no way you can be friends with them. Vampires like us live in a different world. For example, finding this place. The phantom hasn't been committing these crimes at random. And he's got an escape route. If you connect all possible escape routes, they have to come out here. Easy to figure out if you think like a killer. Come on, you had that 'Aha' look on your face too."

Koko turned turned and faced her sister.

"It was easy for you to connect the dots because you're just like me! Born to a family of villains."

"Koko..."

"But you can't go on like this, only being powerful sometimes."

Koko finally unlocked the chain and opened the steal door. Moka turned on the lanturn and held it out for light.

"C'mon," Koko said. "Let's go deeper...into the darkness."

They walked deeper into the dungeon. Somewhere, deep in the ruin, a man stood with a knife close to his face. He smiled, showing razor sharp teeth, then disappeared.

* * *

"What? That band of scoundrels...?"

"Something the matter, boss?"

Ruby Tojo stared at her boss, the headmaster, while holding a book and clipboard in her hand. The headmaster's features were always hard to read, but Ruby could read him like any old book. He seemed restless and bothered, even with that permenet smile on his face.

"This is an emergancy. Gather all the students inside the school."

The headmaster turned and faced Ruby, a cell phone in his hand.

"A gang of bandits has infilltrated the academy grounds. They were on a rampage through the human world, took a misstep, and apparently decided to hole up here."  
"Could they be the phantom Attackers?" Ruby asked.

"If those ne'er-do-wells are involved, things could get dicey. Do you think you can handle them, Ruby?"

Tenmei walked past Ruby and headed towards a window.

"All you have to do is ask," Ruby said, tightening her grip on the book and clipboard.

* * *

Batty flew ahead of Moka and Koko, using his echolocation to try and locate any living beings. He flew to Koko and chirped.

"Batty's echolocation found a body - and it's alive!" Koko whispered. "Turn the lights off, Sis. It's the Phantom, I know it!" They hid inside an open cell and peeked around the corner. Koko grabbed Batty and threw him up. He instantly weaponized into a bat with spikes. Koko handed the bat to Moka.

"Koko wait. What's that-"

"Your weapon," Koko giggled. "Hit him! I'll cover you."

"What?"

"C'mon, hurry! I hear the Phantom's footsteps. If we don't slay him first, he'll slay us!"

Slay him? Moka thought. With this?

Her hands shook as she held the bat tightly. The footsteps came closer and closer to them. Koko pushed Moka as soon as they say a shadowy figure.

"Now! Go!" Koko yelled.

"Aaaahhh!"

Moka swung the bat and smashed the figure in the face.

"Gaaahh!"

Moka looked at the person she hit. There stood Tsukune, the bat in his face and blood oozing out of his head.

"Gak... M... M... Moka...?"

Tsukune fell to the ground as Batty deweaponized.

"Tsu-Tsukune!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Moka kneeled next to Tsukune, who was laying on the ground bleeding. She sobbed as tears ran down her face.

"Ahaha... I'm ok-k-kay..."

Tsukune smiled as tiny bats danced in front of his eyes. His head was pounding from that hit.

"I'm sorry too," he said sitting up. "I got worried, so I came after you on my own. I'm glad you're okay. Both of you."

Koko clenched her teeth.

"Why," she growled. "Why did you come here? We were just having fun..."

Moka and Tsukune looked at Koko.

"I almost finished bringing her back into the darkness! But then, the second she saw you - she turned right back into wimpy girl! I knew it! This is all you're fault!You're ruining my sister!"

"Koko," Moka yelled. "Stop that-"

"I loved her..."

Koko looked down as she spoke.

"All I ever wanted was to be like her. As powerful as her, as beautiful as her. I use to be proud of her... And now she's just a stupid weakling! I won't accept it! I won't!"

Moka and Tsukune stared at her in shock, then Moka said,"Koko, listen, it's not like I-"

A horrible feeling passed through Tsukune, a deadly chill up his spine. He ran forward and pushed Koko.

"Watch out!"

"Ow! What was that for?"

A giant fist came out of no where and smashed into Tsukune. He went flying past Koko and crashed into a wall. Koko stood there, frozen.

Moka looked left and saw a minotaur standing tall and proud. Then she ran to Tsukune and held him in her arms, calling his name.

Koko looked at the minotaur then at her sister. W-What just happened, she thought. She knew that her guard was down, but how could a giant like a minotaur get so close to her without her even noticing? And not to mention that Tsukune saved her. Her, a vampire. Saved by a wormy little drip like him.

"It's all over," Koko mumbled. "I'm pathetic. Not worthy of my own fangs..."

"Koko!" Moka shouted. "Behind you!"

Koko didn't have the chance to turn. The minotaur's fist slammed into her side, pushing her up, then sent her crashing into the cement floor.

"Koko!"

Moka stood up and took a step forward before stopping. She felt a cold chill run up her body.

"Well, aren't you sweet," a man with a knife said. "Let's have some fun."

He swung his knife hand around and hit Moka's back, knocking her out instantly. He lifted Moka up and threw her over his shoulder, then he grabbed Tsukune's collar.  
"The girl's a nice catch. And this guy will make a nice present for the Boss. But the kid's useless. You can have her."

The minotaur smiled and grunted. He pulled out a sword and walked towards Koko. She reached for Moka.

"Why? Why is this happening?" she mumbled, tears spilling from her eyes. "I just wanted Moka to be her old self. That's all I ever wanted. That's all..."

Koko sobbed as she struggled to stand. This might be it for her.

"See? What'd I tell you? Vampire or not, little kids shouldn't go poking their noses where they don't belong."

Koko's head snapped up as she saw Kurumu and Mizore step in front of the minotaur.

"N-No!" Koko yelled. "Don't you get it? He's not just another monster! A weakling like you doesn't have a chance!"

The two girls didn't listen. Instead, they stepped forward.

"You don't have the power! Stop! Come back! You'll get killed!"

The minotaur raised it's sword and slashed.

"Noooo!"

Kurumu ducked and pushed her foot against the ground, causing a small crater to form. Kurumu swung her arm around as Mizore did the same. Together, they forced the minotaur back. He skitted like a rock across the floor until he finally came to a stop. He was knocked out cold. Koko couldn't believe her eyes.

"Who you calling weak?" Kurumu said. "We've been training hard for months. So that someday, we can defeat your sister."

"We call it training our own 'Inner Moka,'" Mizore said. "It's been fun."

"If you go on thinking Vampires are the only tough monsters, you're setting yourself up for a fall," Kurumu said.

"She's right, you know."

Koko turned and saw Zen standing behind her, Draco perched on her shoulder.

"Even though us Vampires are the strongest of all monsters, you must understand that we're not the only tough monsters out there."

"Us Vampires...?" Zen didn't reply. She just simply smiled as Kurumu and Mizore started bickering again.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Test 9: The Search for Moka and Tsukune**_

Tsukune opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor of a cell. Dried blood lingered on his face.

Where am I? he thought. How'd I get here? He stared at the ceiling, not moving from he spot he was laying. That's weird. He was hurting all over. What's going on?

"Awake?" a voice said. "You're pretty tough. I thought your bones were crushed to dust."

Tsukune turned his head – which was a big effort – to the right. He saw a man with shoulder length black hair sitting on a suitcase. He had a cigarette in his right hand and a shikigami lingered on his knee. Standing behind him was another man with a knife.

"Unfortunately for you," he continued, "you woke up. Just in time for me to kill you."

Tsukune quickly sat up. "Wh-Who are you?!"

He stopped and looked down. Moka was on the ground, unconscious. Tsukune looked around and saw that other students were there too.

Then he suddenly remembered the Phantom Attacker. He came down here with Moka and Koko, looking to see who was attacking the students when they got jumped.

"So, you're the Phantom Attacker?"

"'Phantom Attacker'?" said the man. "First of all, that's a really lame name. Second, no, I'm not. We're a band of thieves. Serious thieves. Check out our haul!"

The man got off the suitcase and unclipped the locks. He then opened the case.

"This time we knocked over an armored car."

The man grinned as Tsukune stared at the case filled with money. But that's not what scared Tsukune. What really scared him was that the money was drenched in blood.

What did these people do? he wondered.

"Not sure how many million we snagged," he continued, "but doesn't all that money look pretty as a picture? Oh, it got splashed with a little blood. Better wash it off, I guess?"

A little, Tsukune thought. It's solid red! That money isn't 'pretty' at all!

"You wouldn't believe how many guys are after us. That's why we're hiding out here, until we can blow the dough."

Tsukune backed up. This is bad, he thought. He had to get Moka, and himself, out of there – and fast.

* * *

"Code red. This is a code red. A group of thieves have invaded the school grounds. Several students have been wounded, and the perpetrators are hiding on campus. For your safety, return to your classrooms and lock the doors. I repeat…"

The PA system sounded the "code red" alert throughout Yokai Academy. The students gathered inside the school and headed to their classrooms. Yukari walked down the hall, mumbling to herself.

"This is really, really, really bad!" she said. "We were looking for one Phantom – and we found a whole gang! And Tsukune and Moka rushed in without a clue. Total worst case scenario."

Yukari stopped as she thought of the worst. Moka and Tsukune could be killed.

"I can't stand it!"

She grabbed her hat and pulled it down over her eyes. This can't be happening!

"Yukari?"

The little witch turned and saw Ruby Tojo standing behind her. She ran to Ruby and hugged her.

"Sorry I haven't come to visit much," Ruby explained. "Even now, I'm actually on patrol for—"

"Tsukune and Moka and the others could be in mortal danger!"

"What? How—"

"Oh, never mind. You're probably super busy. It's all up to me."

"What the hell are you talking about?! Tsukune hasn't… I mean, he isn't…"

Ruby blushed as Yukari stared at her. After a moment, Yukari asked, "Yes?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just tell me what's going on."

"You'll help?"

"Of course I'll help! Tsukune saved my life. And part of my job is to ensure the safety of the student body."

* * *

Kurumu, Mizore, Koko, and Zen walked through the halls of the dungeon together.

"This dungeon is a maze," Kurumu said holding up the lantern. "But we've got to find our way through it – and fast, if we're going to save Tsukune and Moka."

As they continued walking, a shikigami skittered across the walls, watching them with its big eye.

Meanwhile, back in the cell, another shikigami was showing one of the men what was happening.

"Hey, Boss," he said, "looks like some more kids are comin' to see us. Probably the punk's pals."

The man holding the cigarette looked at his partner. "How'd they get past the minotaur guarding the upper floors?"

"Dunno. Denko – show us."

The shikigami jumped to the ground and looked at the wall. A light shot from its eye and hit the wall. An image formed in the light, showing what the other shikigami was seeing. Tsukune watch the projection screen. Four people appeared and Tsukune realized that it was his friends.

"You want me to kill 'em?" the man with the knife said. "Killing girls is fun."

"Nah. It gives me a bad aftertaste."

"You gotta get over that. I mean come on! Afraid of girls? You haven't even _touched_ that fine one over there."

He pointed at Moka and the Boss slightly blushed.

"I'm not _afraid_ of girls! They just don't do anything for me. I could kill 'em if I wanted to" – the Boss placed his right hand on Tsukune's face – "with my powers."

There was a zap as smoke appeared around the Boss's head, completely covering his face. Tsukune stumbled backwards dazed and confused. As the smoke cleared, he stared at the Boss. When the smoke finally cleared, Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes.

"N-No," he croaked as he stared back at his own face.

The Boss had all of Tsukune's features. Everything about the Boss's form was the same exact copy of Tsukune. If only he took that cigarette out of his mouth, he'll look just like Tsukune. Scary.

"Cool, huh?" the fake Tsukune said. "Like looking in a mirror. I absorb faces through my right hand, and transfer them with my left. Think of it as a kind of…copy-and-paste technique. Whenever we gotta make a quick getaway, I just kidnap someone and paste their face onto all of my guys. That's why nobody has the foggiest what we look like."

He paused for a moment and grinned, the ashes of his cigarette falling onto the floor.

"My li'l trick also comes in handy for murder."

He literally hissed the last word, which sent a cold chill down Tsukune's spine.

"I just make myself look like someone's best buddy and _bye_! Easy as pie."

That's when Tsukune realized the truth behind the Boss's words.

"S-Stay away from my friends," Tsukune stammered. He had meant to sound tough and strong but that didn't work at all.

The Boss grinned as he stood up. He laughed once and looked at Tsukune grabbing his collar.

"N-No!"

* * *

Kurumu, Mizore, Koko, and Zen continued their search for Tsukune and Moka.

"Isn't this kind of weird?" Mizore said.

"True," Zen answered. "We've been walking for a long time but we're not getting any closer."  
"Come to think of it," Koko chimed in, "it feels like we've been going in circles! So" – she reached over and tried to grab the lantern from Kurumu – "I'm taking the lead – like I should've from the start!"

Kurumu grabbed Koko's shirt sleeve and tried to pull her away. Meanwhile Mizore reached for the lantern.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kurumu shouted. "I'm gonna find Tsukune and rescue him!"

Mizore laughed. "You couldn't find your own – ow ow ow!"

Kurumu had stopped Mizore's sentence by pulling her hair.

"Guys, come on, no fighting!" Zen tried to stop the fighting amongst the three girls, being a pacifist and all; it was her belief to stop some of the violence. But, of course, the girls completely ignored her.

Great, she thought then looked at Draco. Am I gonna have to use force?

Draco shook his head. He must've known what she was thinking.

Suddenly Zen heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Draco's ears perked up as Zen stared at the blackness. A figure walked up to the group. Zen was relieved when she realized it was Tsukune.

"You guys came all this way to find me?" Tsukune asked.

The three girls stopped pinching each other's cheeks for a moment and looked at Tsukune.

"Thanks, but," he continued, "we got the Phantom already. It's over."

Then he smiled warmly. Kurumu smiled and ran towards him.

That's when Zen noticed something odd. Tsukune has an unusual gleam in his eyes. Something that didn't seem…friendly. No. Definitely not friendly, she decided. Something was different about him, but what? Then another question came upon her.

Where was Moka?

* * *

"No! Don't be fooled!"  
The real Tsukune shouted and pleaded as he watched the fake Tsukune approach his friends.

"He's a fake! A killer! Don't let him get close to—"

The Boss's partner punched Tsukune in the face, instantly stopping his shouting.

"_Heh_. Just shut up and watch," he said. "This is the scene where you slaughter your friends."

Tsukune struggled to stand up. No, he thought. Please, see him for what he is!

"Tsukune!" Kurumu ran towards the fake Tsukune. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"I'm fine!" the fake Tsukune smiled.

Piece of cake, he thought. None of them suspects a thing. Sometimes, my powers even scare me!

The Boss watched as Kurumu came closer and closer to him.

Heh heh, come closer, sweetheart, so I can kill you.

The real Tsukune watched the shikigami projection in horror. Kurumu was gonna get killed because of him! How could he save them? That was the thing, he couldn't. And he knew that painful truth. So he just sat there and watched, feeling like he was going to burst into tears.

Just then, Tsukune saw the fake get tackled and buried into Kurumu's famous smothering hug.

"Ohhh – I was so worried!" Kurumu said happily.

After staying still for a moment, the fake reeled backwards as his nose squirted blood.

"Ts-Tsukune?!"  
He fell to the floor as his nose poured out more blood. The Boss's partner snorted.

"What'd I tell you?" he said. "The Boss can't handle women. He turns red as a tomato if they just look at him in the eye. And it looks like he passes out when they…"

Tsukune sighed in relief. He'll never complain about Kurumu's smothering hugs again.

The fake Tsukune opened his eyes slowly.

No! he thought. He couldn't let them get to him. His mission is to kill these girls… Boobs are…harmless! Harmless, you hear?!

Kurumu grabbed the fake's arm and helped him up. He covered his nose to stop the blood but it just kept coming. Zen watched Tsukune carefully. Something's not right. She just knows it.

"There you guys are! Are you okay?"  
The whole group turned to see Yukari and Ruby walk up to them.

"Oh, hi, guys!" Kurumu said to the witches.

Zen never took her eyes off of Tsukune. There was no way she was going to look away, not even for a second. Good thing he didn't seem to notice her.

The fake held his wrist to his nose. Why do they keep pouring into our cave? Is this some kind of…conspiracy?! He stood and ran towards Ruby.

He'll have to end this quick.

He slammed his right elbow into Ruby's stomach. She skidded backwards and struggled to stand.

Okay, one down, he thought.

Suddenly Ruby stood up and advanced towards the fake.

"Tsukune, I'm shocked," she said. "I never thought you'd be so rough!"

Ruby rested her head against his chest and blushed. "Please don't stop!"  
The fake stumbled backwards in shock. What're they trying to do to me?!

"Well," Yukari said, "if we're going to trot out our personal fetishes" – she threw herself at the dazed boy – "_this_ is what _I_ like! How 'bout you, Tsukune?"  
Even the little girl?! the fake thought, trying to move away. This Tsukune guy must be some kinda pervert!

Mizore placed her frozen hand on the ground, and Yukari was instantly frozen in a block of ice.

"Sorry, Yukari. I guess you leave him cold."

The fake pulled away from the frozen Yukari and stumbled away. His vision was blurry, so he didn't see Koko, who was standing in front of him. He reached out and accidently touched her breast. Koko blushed and Batty instantly weaponized.

Oh, crap, the fake thought.

Koko grabbed Batty (who was weaponized as a mace) and swung him around, sending the fake Tsukune flying.

"I'm not part of your harem, jerk!"  
The fake slammed into the ground. Blood oozed from his head as his vision blurred yet again. Koko walked to him as Batty deweaponized.

"I can't believe he just walked up to me and…"

Zen couldn't believe how these stupidass girls were acting for this guy. He didn't even look that special, so to say.

Koko kneeled next to the fake and sniffed. The sweet scent of blood filled her nose. She couldn't take the temptation. She leaned in closer and licked the blood from the fake's face. He screamed and scampered away from Koko.

"What are you doing?!"

"Gross!" Koko gasped spitting, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. "You taste like cigarettes! What have you done?! You taste nasty alluva sudden! Your only redeeming quality was the flavor of your blood."

Koko's shouting drew the attention of the others.

"Oh, come on," the fake said, scratching his head and smiling. "Who cares what my blood tastes like?"

Zen, then, connected the dots. From what she knew, Tsukune's blood was one of a kind. A lovely flavor beyond any other. Or so Moka and Koko have told her. She had thought about tasting it herself once, but it was only a brief thought. She immediately thought, "Hell no!" then concentrated on something else. But Koko said differently. She said that he tasted like cigarettes. Unless Tsukune smoked five full packs of cigarettes in the past twelve hours, there was no way the actual taste of cigarettes could enter his bloodstream. So, Zen figured it out. She kept Draco close to her and clenched her hands.

That's not Tsukune.

At the same time, Yukari looked over at Tsukune and her eyes grew wide.

"Get away from him! That's not Tsukune!" Zen and Yukari shouted simultaneously.

"Yukari," Zen said. "You saw through him? You figured out about the blood?"

"What? No. Well, sort of," Yukari turned to the imposter. "That Tsukune doesn't have the spirit lock!"  
Everyone gasped, except Zen.

Lock? What lock? I've never seen any lock! Even though Zen was so observant, she didn't notice that Tsukune had a spirit lock on his right arm.

"Tsukune needs to wear that lock at all times," Yukari explained, her voice echoing off the walls. "If he ever took it off, he would turn into a ghoul. Without the lock he wouldn't be himself anymore! And why would Tsukune wonder why someone would care about the flavor of his blood when _that's_ what drew Moka to him? Which leaves me with one last question – Who are you?"

The fake grinned and hissed while his form changed.

Wow, Yukari is truly smart, Zen thought. I couldn't have thought of any of that…

Zen's jaw clenched. Her eyes flickered from brown to blood red, like a blinking light.

Nobody shows me up… Nobody! I'm number one. I've always been number one, and that's how it's going to stay!

At that moment, Zen decided that she was going to beat Yukari. Push her out of the ranks and make herself number one.

* * *

"Yukari saw through him, she did it!"

The real Tsukune shouted with joy. His friends were going to make it. The Boss's partner grimaced.

"You think unmasking the Boss give them a hope in hell of defeating him?" he hissed. His voice made Tsukune's skin crawl. The partner gripped his knife handle and swung it around. Tsukune turned just in time to see the attack.

"Don't underestimate us!"

Tsukune screamed as the partner tried to cut him. Suddenly he was knocked aside as Tsukune saw a flash of pink.

"Moka! H-How long have you been awake?"

"I woke up a while ago. I was just waiting for the right moment. But now – we've got to act fast! Tear off my rosario!"  
"Okay, here goes…" Tsukune ran towards Moka. He reached forward. Suddenly there was a loud _thuk_ as pain shot up Tsukune's back. He turned and saw that there was a knife buried deep into his back. Moka stared in surprise.

"Don't get cocky," the partner hissed. "You were doomed the second you got here."

The partner had several arms growing out of his back as he spoke. He grabbed the knife that was in Tsukune's back and jerked it out. Tsukune fell forward, Moka catching him quickly. Blood shot out of Tsukune's wound as the multi-armed partner laughed.

"No!" Moka screamed as the partner continued to laugh.

* * *

"Where's Tsukune?" Zen asked the imposter fiercely. Apparently, she was still a little pissed about Yukari. "And how did you get his face?"

"Is… Is he…" Kurumu couldn't even finish her sentence.

The Boss stood up and pulled out a fresh pack of cigarettes. Ripping off the plastic, he pulled out one cigarette and placed one end in his mouth, grinning.

"Yep. Stone dead. Probably."

He tilted his head up and shook out his hair. Tsukune's usual style changed into shoulder length black hair, which was smooth and decent looking.

"One of my guy is keeping an eye on him, but he's a total psycho! Ain't nothin' he likes better than cutting people into little pieces. He's a killing artist. And he's had Tsukune for a while now, so… Well, I won't bore you with the details. It's gross."

"You… _Monster_!"

Kurumu rushed forward at the man. He flicked his wrist, and suddenly, Kurumu's arm was slashed and bleeding.

"!"

"Go ahead and attack me, girlie. I've got qualms about hitting back. You better be ready. I'm powerful."

* * *

Moka cradled Tsukune in her arms. He was knocked out and barely breathing. Moka had to blink to keep the tears away.

"Please, Tsukune," she nearly sobbed. "Please hang on until…"

"Heh," said the partner, "I like to go straight for the vitals. He's finished girlie. And you're next!"  
Moka gasped. "A ground spider."

That's what this guy is, she concluded. Two out of the six arms were holding knives and his mouth splitted into five different sections., making him look even creepier.

The spider reached over and grabbed Moka, slamming her against the wall. He pointed one of the knives at her cheek.

"Hmm… Where should I start?" the spider wondered.

He touched Moka's cheek with the knife and drew it down, cutting her. A small like of blood formed.

"No way…"

Moka turned and saw Tsukune walking towards her. The spider hissed.

"You wanna die _twice_?!"

He stabbed Tsukune, with both of his knives, in his chest. The spider laughed as Tsukune spat blood out of his mouth.

"TSUKUNE!"  
The spider grabbed Moka's hair and pulled. "Shut up!"

Tsukune reached up and grabbed one of the spider's arms. The spider struggled to pull his hands free but Tsukune wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me!"

The spider punched Tsukune in the face, hard.

And then it happened.

All of the spider's arms broke.

He stared at his torn limbs in complete shock. Tsukune slowly – and steadily – walked towards the crippled spider. The spider looked at Tsukune in fear.

"Wait a second… How did you – ?"

Tsukune didn't answer. He kept his dark eyes glued to the floor as he continued forward.

"Wait," the spider begged. "Stop! I'm sorry! Can't we talk this—"

Tsukune stopped and looked up.

And that's all he need to do.

Dark energy burst from Tsukune like fireworks. His eyes flashed red as bats flew from out of nowhere and screeched. The spider was flung backwards. It smashed against the wall and fell to the floor.

Moka watched as Tsukune settled down and stared at her. She stared back, entranced by his gleaming red eyes.

Is that what her eyes are like when she transforms?

Suddenly Tsukune turned. He did a round house kick on the cell wall and it crumbled to pieces. He made his way through the dust cloud and disappeared, leaving Moka behind.


End file.
